


A Boy and his Dog... and his Dad

by shadowcock



Category: Original Work
Genre: Bestiality, Body Modification, Boypussy, Feminization, Gay, Incest, Inky, Inky the incubus, M/M, Magic, Mind Control, Pedophilia, Prostitution, Shota, Transformation, corrupt, incubus, pedo, sissification, sissy
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-06-22
Updated: 2016-06-22
Packaged: 2018-07-16 15:37:51
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,910
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7273876
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/shadowcock/pseuds/shadowcock
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Inky is in one of his moods so... sexy stuff happens ;)</p>
            </blockquote>





	A Boy and his Dog... and his Dad

**Author's Note:**

> This story was an old story (that I saved from deletion). it was short and pointless so I didn't put it up... then I decided to flesh it out last night. Anyways I hope you enjoy it :D

The story opens in a smokey room, where many sexy shota boys are in a lusty craze. Some fucking themselves on cock like mushrooms

"P-please... More... P-penis..." Begged a young boy, in what look like a jean thong that only covered his tiny balls. He trembles in anticipation as a purple finger beckons him over. The boy quickly climbed up on the chair to the purple hand and began to suck on it for a bit before impaling himself on his shaft. In the background many more young boys were fucking themselves on mushrooms like... things growing from the ground, they all look crazy with lust. Inky smiled as he enjoyed the state of his newest conquests. 

"Hmmm..." The demon began to form a dirty plan. "I think we need some entertainment... Do you boys have any friends with a dog?" he said with a sly smile. Without slowing down their pace the boys begin to think.

"Oh!" A red headed boy said excitedly, fucking himself even harder on the fungal protrusion. "There's Tucker!" He said.

Inky waved his hand and in an instant one of the walls of smoke opened revealing a boy playing with a scruffy dog, a lot bigger than himself. The boy only wore a pair of tight shorts; his skin was lightly tanned except for what ever his tank top covered. His hair was dirty blond and his freckles covered his cheeks, shoulders and the top of his chest. His face was angelic just what Inky loved. 

"Does he have any siblings?" He asked hoping to corrupt a large family.

"No," The red head said. Inky looked a bit disappointed, "but he has a daddy." The boy said trying to cheer up his master... and it worked, Inky smiled, thinking about all the father/son "bonding" they would soon enjoy.

-Tucker's back yard-

Little Tucker, a cute as a button 9 year old boy, was playing catch with his dog Spencer, a husky/boxer mix (with other breeds thrown in) The boy wanted to see how far he could throw the ball... he threw it behind the bushes. When Spencer went to get the ball, the dog didn't come out of the bushes... Tucker began to get worried, when he saw a pink light come from where his dog was... Tucker slowly inched closer to the bushes- Spencer jumped out from behind the shrubbery. Tucker was startled by the sudden movement falling backwards onto the grass.

"You scared me boy!" The boy said trying to catch his breath. "I think we should go inside" He suggested as he walked toward the house, thinking he’d had enough excitement today. 

What the boy failed to realize, was that the dog had changed a bit; Spencer's eyes slightly glowed faint pink as he followed his former master into the house.

Inky began to laugh knowing what was soon to befall that household.

-Inside the house-

Tucker went to the fridge to get some soda and some water for Spencer. And soon the boy was zoning out on the couch watching his cartoons. 

Spencer made his way to the boy, sitting next to him... soon the dog began to lick the boy, Tucker tried to push him away but the more Spencer licked the less the boy wanted to push the dog off. 

Before long, Tucker was trying to get the dog’s tongue in his mouth. The little boy began to change, his skinny little body began to plump up, his freckled ass became round globes, he grew hips, his lips became juicer and finally his nipples became more pronounced and sensitive. The more he changed the more he wanted to be “closer” to his dog... He didn’t understand it but it was a strange feeling, to want something so badly but not know what. Than the boy saw the dog’s purple hard-on... That was it he wanted to do something with THAT, he thought and it drove the kid mad with lust. The boy was on his knees in no time with his mouth on Spencer’s purple hard on, sucking the dog’s dick for all he was worth. 

As he sucked his “best friend’s” cock the his now tight shorts began to rub against his tender pink boy hole (as a 9yr old boy he didn’t feel like wearing underwear today), it felt so good he began to arc and thrust his hips like an animal in heat... It didn’t take him long to figure that his doggy’s cock would feel better rubbing his ass.

he bent over on the couch and spread his ass cheeks apart screaming "Fuck me Spencer fuck me!!!" The boy saw this from one of his daddy’s movies under his bead... It was called “Ass Sluts” then the boy thought he might be one of those ass sluts. The more he thought about it the more desperate he became to be fucked. 

“Come on boy fuck this Slut’s ass!” he screamed, calling himself a slut made him feel even more dirty and lusty 

The dog bit the thin fabric covering his crack and with one motion ripped it off. Spencer put his paws on the sexy boy's back positioning his doggy dick onto the boy's pink virgin hole...

-In a car, not too far away-

A man with brown hair, a white shirt and red tie was pulling into the driveway. "I hope Tucker ate." he thought aloud, it was Tucker's dad Roger. He was a plain looking man he didn't have freckles like his son, the boy inherited those from his wife that left them for another... woman. Because of the way his wife left him, he has been a broken man since... anyone could see it in his eyes and even in his posture. 

Roger walked toward his front door... "What’s that smell?" he wondered trying to get a good sniff of it but soon he felt light headed... "Maybe from all the sniffing," he thought. 

As he opened the door, the smell became stronger and for some reason he became horny... he felt... Sexy? He tried to push it out of his mind as he entered his home- His jaw dropped as soon as he saw his sweet innocent son bending over pulling his ass cheeks apart screaming "I’m an ass slut, fuck me!!!" He wanted to say something but his no words would come out. All he could do was watch his dog devirginize his son.

The man watched as his dog slowly penetrated the boy, Roger could hear was his son’s moans as the doggy dick stretched out Tucker’s anal ring... The man gulped as he saw the big reddish-purple penis begin to piston in and out of his son's perfectly round buns. 

As Roger stood there watching this sick scene (or was is hot? He thought to himself a bit confused) his body began to change. The man was always thin but soon his thighs grew giving him hips and a bubble butt, his chest slightly grew almost like really small breast, his lips became fuller, his hair changed into a sexy short wavy bob cut and soon all he could think about was how lucky his son was to be fucked by such a magnificent cock.

He was now able to move as if he was told he could finally move by a master... the first thing he did was undress. He noticed his cock was smaller then before, he used to have a 7inch cock and rather large balls but now all he could sport was a 5inch cocklet and tiny grape sized balls. After taking notice of his new size (for some reason it didn’t bother him much) he saw on the table, next to the couch a pair of stocking garter belt and what looked like a underwear with enough fabric that would only cover his balls. He was too horny to question where it came from. And also, once he saw it, he felt like he NEEDED to put them on. 

He walked in front of his son as he was getting pounded by Spencer. Tucker looked up at his father slightly stunned at first. But seeing his smiling face and his outfit the boy smiled back and began to suck his daddy's penis. 

Spencer grinned as he changed from his dog form to a larger purple beast. It was still spencer... just corrupted by Inky's power. One would think the boy and his father would think this, out of the ordinary but all the boy said with excitement was “Daddy! Spencer’s cock got bigger!!” and the boy moaned with more pleasure. 

Slightly jealous Roger sat on the floor with legs spread wide open, watching the now bigger doggy cock piston in and out of his son’s ass. The man’s fingers found his own ass and he began to jam as many as he could into his man hole... He tried to jack off but it felt wrong some how, it just felt better this way he thought as he added another finger making it three fingers in his wet ass (because of inky’s magical transformation of father and son, their asses became wet like pussies). 

After about thirty minutes, the boy began to feel a large hard ball like... Thing... Hitting his boy hole... Spencer began to thrust at his well-fucked-boy-pussy even harder. Tucker didn’t know why but he wanted to help his doggy lover with his goal, so he pushed back as the dog pushed forward and soon the boy was knotted and like a flood the dog began to fill the boy’s ass with his K-9 seed... The hot jets shot right onto the boy’s prostate and this made Tucker cum like crazy... Yes, the boy could cum through Inky’s body modifications. 

His father saw the boy’s cock explode with white sticky goodness, and without taking his hand out of his hands he crawled over to his son’s dick and began to suck off the remnants of his orgasm... And when he was done with that the man began to lick off the initial cum, cleaning the couch, the floor and his son’s tummy. Roger did all this with his hands still fucking his ass. But no matter how much the he fingered his own ass, he could not reach orgasm... 

A few minutes after his daddy finished “cleaning him” Spencer’s knot finally popped out of the boy's ass. Quickly both father and son began to lick Spencer's cock, trying to bring it back to life... Roger wanted his turn... And soon the beast was ready again.

Roger spread his ass wide wanting to get as much cock in him in the first thrust as possible. Spencer wanted him to know who the new head of the household was. He thrust into Roger's hole hard, surprising the man, but feeling so full of cock so quickly, he felt proud of himself. Soon they began to have a rhythm going that was when Tucker stuck his tiny penis and balls into his daddy's mouth and the man began to suck his son's balls and cocklet... they were a happy family.

-One month later- 

"Ok son I'm going out, take care of everything here, ok?" Roger said as he walked out the door dressed in almost nothing, he had on short shorts that looked more like panties than anything else, it was only big enough to hold his cock and balls in (but after his change that didn’t mean much). He wore a ripped t-shirt to look like a crop-top. His legs had thigh-high net stockings and red 9inch pumps that matched his red lipstick. 

"Ok!" the boy screamed from the basement.

-A bit later-

Inky smiled as Roger entered his realm a bit dazed, the man walks over to the purple man and pulls his shorts aside so he could take the demon’s cock. As soon as it is in his wet ass the man begins to hop up and down on the cock.

“I love our little visits,” Inky said as he watched the man impale himself onto his thick hard cock “I always get a taste of your ass before it goes out to all the other cock,” he smiled... “Next time we need to do some father, son and me bonding.” 

“Oh! Yessss master Inky whatever you say!!!” Roger says as he keeps fucking himself.

-Back at home-

It's been a month since the change and they couldn't be happier; Roger quit his job as a sales rep and became a full time whore and he loves every minute of it. Some of his old coworkers are his regulars including his big black boss, which he is meeting tonight. 

Tucker is also turning tricks and converting the weaker dads into cock whores by introducing them to Spencer. Some of the dads pay to get fucked by Spencer and others pay to watch those dads get fucked. Sometimes while fucking Tucker and other times they bring their own sons to fuck or suck. 

Every dad in the neighborhood comes over at least once a week... "life is good" Thought Tucker as he was getting pounded by the one of the bigger fathers on the block surrounded by other boys getting fucked by their dads or vice versa... Mr. Johnson down the street was getting fucked by Spencer as his wife watches and getting eaten out by their youngest son and middle daughter. 

"Yeah, life is good." the thought again as he orgasmed for the third time this fuck.

-Epilogue-

Inky opens a portal and in walk Spencer with Tucker and Roger following, both are being pulled a long by leashes in the dog’s mouth. 

“Lovely,” Inky says as his toys enter his room. “How are my toys?” The Incubus asks.

“Very well, master,” said Spencer through a mind link. “The older one not only fucks any man but he also fucks dogs and horses for money... He has made the farmers around town “Happy” to say the least.” The dog reported. “The boy goes to school, not to learn but fuck as many teachers and teenage jocks that he can seduce... Many have been turned this way.” the dog said with a bow.

Inky smiled "Ohhh... so my little toys were such good sluts." he said with a slight giggle. The incubus waved for the boy to come closer. 

“Hello Mr. Inky!” the boy said crawling to the purple man. The boy was dressed in knee-high socks 6inch high heel sneakers tight boy short and a shirt tied in the middle to show off his tummy. 

Inky waved his cock in front of the kid, and Tucker knew this was an invitation to suck his cock, so the boy quickly crawled up the his master and began to lick his purple shaft up and down before trying to stuff as much as he could down his throat. 

“Master may I-” Before Roger finished Inky approve it, knowing it was something in the line of can I have “fun” too.

It didn’t take long before the girly man spread his ass cheeks open, inviting Spencer into his tight man-cunt and soon the dog was balls deep in the man... Roger felt the doggy dick pumping in and out of him but he wanted to suck a cock too and as if granting his wish a dick with a large mushroom head grew out of the floor and the man began to suck.

“You are such a good boy,” inky said petting the boy as he came up for air from a really deep, deep throat, “I think you deserve a good fuck.” the boy’s eye brightened up as he bent over, his bubble but tight in his shorts... Inky touched the boy’s shorts and they became melted chocolate and Inky licked the sweetness off Tucker’s ass. The boy’s eyes rolled up as he felt the Incubus’ tongue enter his ass and twirl around.

The boy knew Inky was the only one able to do this, he felt his snake like tongue spin sending the boy into ecstasies unknown... He soon felt the slimy tongue exit his tiny butt-hole and he felt sad and happy at the same time. He was sad to feel the long tongue leave but he knew what was coming next. 

“Here we go.” Inky said in a sing song voice, as he pushed his purple cock into tasty boypussy. The boy trembled as he felt his master’s cock enter him, instantly hitting his prostate. 

“OH! Please Mr. Inky give me more cock!” Tucker couldn’t hold back he begged and pedaled every thing he thought escaped his plump lips. “I love your cock.” “Cock, cock, cock!” “Fuck my boypussy” “MY butt needs cock all the time!” “I want more of your cock in my little boy butt!!” “Thank you Mr. Inky for making me a cock hunger ass slut of a shota!” 

These were music to Inky’s ears as he fucked the boy crazy he saw that the boy’s father was already knotted and cumming his eyes were just as crazed as his son’s. 

“I love this family..” he thought as he jammed his cock deeper into the boy’s pussy forcing the boy to make an involuntary ahegao face and making the boy cum load after load... But Inky was not done with him yet... Oh no, he planned many things today... Yes many fun things...

**Author's Note:**

> sorry for being away for so long but "writer's block" and stuff... I can't put stuff out like I did before mainly because I might have erased many of my stories (because of a computer virus). 
> 
> Also I don't know why Inky ended up so "malevolent" but that's why he doesn't have many lines because all the lines I had were kinda mean lol... he is more of a fun loving, happy trickster.


End file.
